Smoky Boy
by howonies
Summary: Kai, menemukan seorang yang menarik didalam sebuah bar kecil di ujung Seoul. Orang yang membuatnya berlaku berbeda dari biasanya. EXO. KAISOO. KAI. JONGIN. DO. KYUNGSOO. YAOI. EXO - K. Don't like don't read:) Rnr guys!:)


02.23 AM

Sudah lebih dari tengah malam. Bukan waktu yang pas untuk bermain-main keluar rumah untuk anak dibawah umur.

Namun, dikota Seoul cahaya lampu masih menghias pemandangan. Seperti kota yang sibuk, yang tidak pernah tidur

Disudut kota Seoul, berdiri sebuah bar kecil yang agak padat. Penuh oleh orang yang keluar masuk situ, terlihat mabuk atau tertawa

Bila kalian masuk malam – atau mungkin dini hari – ini, kalian akan mendapati namja berwajah cantik duduk dimeja bar, bermata bulat yang agak menyipit, menyesap minumannya sekali-kali

Beruntunglah kalau kalian menemukannya. Menemukan Do Kyungsoo, namja cantik tersebut

**Title : Smoky Boy**

**Cast ; Kim Jongin (Kai) & Do Kyungsoo (D.O)**

**Genre; Romance **

**Note; ff yang mendadak muncul pas denger lagu mblaq yang smoky girl tapi ini versi kaisoo(?) selamat membaca readers;) **

**Warning! TYPO, BAHASA ANEH, ALUR GAJELAS**

Kyungsoo menghirup minumannya lagi, tertawa kecil. Minuman pada gelas kecil itu membawanya ke awang-awang, ke atas awan. Sebagian dari pengunjung bar tersebut mendelik kearahnya, penasaran. Kadang air matanya jatuh keatas meja, lalu mengering. Kadang ia tertawa terbahak-bahak, sambil menatap kearah handphonenya tersebut

Kai, seorang mahasiswa didekat situ ikut melihatnya. Entahlah, ia seperti tertarik dengan namja itu. Oh, dia masih normal, bagaimana bisa ia tertarik? Kai menyipitkan matanya, menjilat ujung bibirnya. Disofa tempat duduknya, beberapa temannya tertawa sendiri-sendiri, atau berpelukan erat dengan pacarnya. Kai bangkit, berjalan kearah Kyungsoo

Kyungsoo sedang menyeringai saat melihat Kai berdiri disebelahnya, tersenyum lembut. Tanpa berkata-kata, Kai duduk disebelah Kyungsoo, memutar kursinya menatap kearah bartender yang terus melayani pembeli

"Winenya satu botol" seru Kai, sepertinya ia sudah sedikit mabuk

Kyungsoo memperlihatkan smirknya pada namja disebelahnya, membuka mulutnya. Bau alkohol mulai menyeruak disekitar situ, membuat Kai tersenyum puas

"Sudah mabuk eoh? Sejak tadi aku memperhatikanmu" ujarnya langsung, membuka pembicaraan

Kyungsoo tidak menjawab, menggerak-gerakan ponselnya diatas meja. Memutarnya terus menerus. Kai, tersenyum lagi. Merasa cukup sulit untuk mengajak namja itu berbincang

"Untuk apa datang ke bar? Bersenang-senang sendirian hm?" tanya Kai, tidak menyerah

Kyungsoo tersenyum. Sepertinya namja dihadapannya sedang menggodanya. Ia tidak peduli, wajah mantan kekasihnya masih membayang-bayangi pikirannya. Mantan kekasihnya yang sore ini ketahuan berselingkuh dengan adik kelasnya sendiri.

Oh, Kyungsoo bisa gila. Kyungsoo meremas rambutnya sendiri, menuangkan winenya ke gelas kecil, menghirupnya kembali

"Aku tidak datang kesini bila tidak ada masalah" jawab Kyungsoo akhirnya, menatap Kai yang mulai membuka botolnya, meminumnya langsung dari botol tersebut

Kai mengelap mulutnya dengan punggung tangannya, merasa makin penasaran dengan namja itu. Dia terlihat misterius, tidak bicara sama sekali

"Mau bercerita?" tawar Kai, menopang dagunya, menatap mata bulat Kyungsoo dengan mata elang miliknya

Kyungsoo tertawa kecil, menepuk bahu namja dihadapannya yang tak ia kenal ini. Sepertinya ia ingin mengenal Kyungsoo, entahlah. Sedari tadi menanyakan hal yang tidak penting, yang tidak ia ketahui

Kyungsoo mengotak –atik handphonenya. Kai menatapnya, menunggu Kyungsoo bicara. Kyungsoo menunjukan sebuah foto, foto sepasang orang yang berciuman mesra

"Dia...hik... pacarku" ujar Kyungsoo, meneguk minumannya cukup banyak, membuatnya cegukan, menggerakan jarinya menunjuk namja yang tertinggi

"Dia... berciuman dengan..hik adik kelasku... ah... sialan" lanjut Kyungsoo, meremas rambutnya dengan tangannya yang kiri, menaruh handphonenya diatas meja. Dan air mata Kyungsoo mengalir

Kai termangut-mangut menatap foto tersebut. Siapa yang kira akan ada orang yang selingkuh dibelakang Kyungsoo? Yang – kelihatannya – sempurna ini? Oh, Kai tidak bisa membayangkannya. Kalau Kai menjadi (mantan) pacarnya itu, ia tidak akan menyia-nyiakan Kyungsoo

Kai mengalihkan pandangan ke wajah Kyungsoo, yang mulai basah oleh air mata. Senyumnya masih mengembang, namun air matanya juga mengalir. Kai, mulai tidak tertarik dengan winenya, menjauhkannya dari hadapannya, menatap Kyungsoo dengan lembut

Perlahan, jemari Kai menyentuh pipi Kyungsoo, menghapus air mata dari pipi chubby tersebut. Kyungsoo tidak memberontak, tidak melarang. Kai mendesah, terus menghapus air matanya yang masih mengalir dengan kedua tangannya

"Jangan menangis" ucapnya pelan

Kyungsoo menunduk, mungkin mabuknya sudah mulai berkurang. Hatinya benar-benar perih sekarang. Mabuk membawanya menuju kegembiraan, namun bila efeknya memudar, hatinya seakan di cabik-cabik setan.

Kai melepaskan kedua tangannya dari pipi Kyungsoo, dan dengan cepat Kyungsoo meraih gelasnya lagi, menegak isinya sampai habis

"Kau berusaha menghiburku, eoh? Kau menggodaku?" tanya Kyungsoo langsung, minumannya sedikit keluar dari ujung bibir kissablenya. Seandainya Kai kekasihnya, Kai akan langsung mencium bibirnya, menenangkannya

Kai mengusap cairan itu dengan tisu. Keadaan Kyungsoo sangat sangat berantakan. Rambutnya terjambak-jambak oleh tangan mungilnya sendiri, matanya sayu akibat wine, bibirnya basah, nafasnya agak tak beraturan sekarang

Kai menarik nafas, namja itu benar-benar cantik

Kai mengingkirkan gelas dan botol wine Kyungsoo kearahnya, cukup jauh dari jangkauan, membuat Kyungsoo menghentikan acara minumnya, dan tidak pulang dalam keadaan mabuk

"Kembalikan minumanku!" bentak Kyungsoo, masih dibawah pengaruh alkohol, berusaha meraih botol itu dengan jemarinya. Kai, bertindak lebih cepat, mendorong botol dan gelasnya ketempat yang lebih jauh lagi. Sampai gelas itu tersenggol dan..

PRANG!

Gelas itu pecah berkeping-keping dilantai. Mereka berdua hanya menatap itu dengan pandangan kosong, tidak ada yang bicara. Hampir seluruh pengunjung melirik kearah mereka sekarang, namun Kyungsoo kelihatan tidak perduli

"Semua salahmu" keluh Kyungsoo menatap Kai dengan kesal, kesadarannya sudah mulai kembali

Kai tidak menjawab, sibuk mengambil potongan beling dibantu dengan penjaga bar disitu. Kyungsoo menatapnya, merasa takjub oleh kelakuan orang yang dari tadi menggodanya

Mereka duduk dalam diam, tidak ada yang bicara sama sekali. Musik bar mengalun semakin keras, mendendangkan lagu hip-hop terbaru saat ini. Membuat beberapa pengunjung menari ditempat. Kai ingin sekali mengajak Kyungsoo menari, namun hatinya menahannya

Ia baru saja bertemu dengannya kali ini, bagaimana ia merasa begitu nyaman?

"Siapa namamu?" ucap Kyungsoo

Kai membelalak. Namja itu menanyakan namanya? Jantung berdebar, dari biasanya. Dahulu, Kai pernah mengalami ini, dulu sekali. Saat umurnya masih terhitung muda, dan belum bekerja seperti sekarang.

Sekarang, namja itu mengembalikan kehangatan hatinya, mengembalikan perasaannya

"Kim Jongin. Dan kau?" tanya Kai, berusaha ramah

Namja tadi tidak menghiraunya pertanyaan Kai, malah bermain dengan handphone ditangannya, membuat Kai menjadi agak geram. Bagaimana membuat hati namja manis dihadapannya meleleh, mencair? Sulit sekali

"Merasa lebih baik?" tanya Kai, mengalihkan pembicaraan, Kyungsoo melirik kearahnya, membuka mulutnya sedikit

"Sepertinya begitu" balas Kyungsoo pendek, mengamati isi bar ini dengan seksama, matanya melihat kesana kemari, seperti burung hantu, karena matanya yang bulat

Kai menahan nafas. Menatap Kyungsoo dalam diam. Lalu mengalihkan pandangan saat Kyungsoo melirik ke arahnya. Kai ingin menyentuh wajahnya lagi, mengusap pipinya kembali, menghentikan tangisnya bisa ia menangis, atau sekadar berada disisinya

Sekarang dan Selamanya

"Kenapa kau menatapku?" tanya Kyungsoo, ekspresi wajahnya tidak berubah. Kai, terlonjak. Mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali

"Tidak apa-apa. Apa kau merasa aku sedang melihatmu hm?"

Kyungsoo mencibir kecil. Lelaki itu menggodanya, lagi. Kyungsoo berusaha tidak perduli, mengscroll handphonenya

Namja manis itu mulai mengacuhkannya lagi, memesan air putih untuk mengembalikan kesadarannya. Kai tersenyum, akhirnya ia tidak mabuk lagi

Kai mulai menatap si 'manis' dari atas sampai bawah. Sewaktu dulu ia sangat playboy, mudah tergiur oleh badan seseorang, tapi tidak dengan Kyungsoo – namja ini –

Kai ingin melindunginya

.

.

Kyungsoo menegak air putihnya hingga habis, jakunnya bergerak kecil. Membuat Kai tertarik, terpana.

Setelah mengelap mulutnya dengan punggung tangan, Kyungsoo membuka mulutnya pelan,

"Kau punya secalik kertas?" tanyanya

Kai menatapnya bingung, lalu mengangguk kecil dan kembali ketempatnya. Kai bekerja disebuah kantoran kecil didekat situ, bagaimana ia tak punya kertas?

Kyungsoo menjulurkan tangannya saat Kai menyerahkan potongan kertas yang tidak rata, mengeluarkan bolpointnya, dan menuliskan sesuatu disana

Kai menatapnya, semakin penasaran

"Untukmu" sahutnya, setelah menunggu lama – menurut Kai - . Kai menatap kertas itu, tertera beberapa digit nomor

"Namaku Do Kyungsoo" ucap namja itu pendek, lalu pergi menuju pintu bar, keluar dari sana dan tidak terlihat lagi

Kai membeku, dengan sebuah kertas kecil ditangannya. Kertas bertuliskan nomor handphone Do Kyungsoo

**HAHHAHAHA gimana ffnya? Ini selingan aja abis kepikiran soal ini wkwk. Komen ya;) makasih hehe no bashing. Yaoi.**

**HOWONIES**


End file.
